


The Bare Minimum

by xdark_blue



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, M/M, One Shot, Porn Without Plot, Roommates, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 08:30:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12272697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdark_blue/pseuds/xdark_blue
Summary: Hoya doesn't discover his roommate's bad habit until he moves in. Dongwoo told him that he likes to be comfortable at home, but this isn't exactly what Hoya had in mind. How the hell is Hoya supposed to control himself around his new roomie when Dongwoo just can't seem to keep any of his clothes on?!





	The Bare Minimum

 

(a story in which Dongwoo wears no real clothes at all)

Hoya is probably going to go insane, and it’s all Dongwoo’s fault. The body hiding underneath the hideously oversized sweaters and baggy pants was always left to Hoya’s imagination. That is, until he become Dongwoo’s roommate.

 

It took all of one day for Hoya to become aware of Dongwoo’s little… _habit_. He came home from a long day of classes, wanting nothing more than to shove something edible down his throat and call it a night. When he got home Dongwoo’s voice rang out from the living room, greeting him warmly and telling him that his plate of dinner was waiting for him in the fridge. Hoya thanked the gods above for giving him the best roommate ever, because returning to the new apartment to find a home cooked meal was a tradition he could quickly become accustomed to. So Hoya toed off his shoes and walked down the hallway with a spring in his step.

 

He nuked the dinner in the microwave, knowing it would kill half of the taste but he couldn’t bring himself to be patient enough to use the oven. He plopped down on the couch beside Dongwoo, who was currently wrapped up in a blanket immersed in a fierce game of Call of Duty. Hoya wasn’t one for video games, probably because he was competitive and for reasons he couldn’t understand lacking the dexterity to properly work the xbox controller, but he found that he liked to watch Dongwoo play. _It’s not just a video game, it’s a story Hoya. And you can play the campaign and get achievements and earn gamer points and then you can buy even more cool stuff to upgrade your weapons and customize your character and it’s all really complex when you think about it, cause it’s like a whole different world and you are like a new person inside of the game and you can even make friends online and it’s really awesome and did I mention that it’s fun? And we can play together sometime, just not on my gamer tag cause I’m trying to work on my kill/death ratio to improve my stats but if you’re willing to work hard and train maybe I can convince the other guys to let you join our party, we are pretty selective so it’s seriously a big honor!_

 

Hoya blinked. Apparently Dongwoo was one of those gamers who really got into it; spent hours in front of the television with the headset on screaming out strategies to his teammates and curses to his enemies. His gamer tag was hearmydinoROAR, which Hoya understood after witnessing said “roar” whenever he successful sniped and killed one of his opponents ( _it’s my trademark Hoya and it’s nothing compared to chodingyeol’s dolphin scream; you should thank me for wearing the headset, really_ ).

 

Hoya wasn’t necessarily close to Dongwoo; they were in the same circle of friends but they hadn’t spent much one on one time together (probably because the latter spent most of his free time gaming). But he needed a place to live and Dongwoo had an empty room and a nice smile so Hoya decided what the hell. And so far things had been going quite well; Dongwoo was neat but not excessively so, he seemingly had no qualms about sharing his food, and he was easy to get along with. Hoya patted himself on the back for snatching up the opportunity to live with the elder; co-habiting was going to a breeze if this was any indication.

 

“Ya! I have to get a drink, my throat hurts from having to scream over chodingyeol.” Hoya thought Dongwoo was talking to him for a moment, but when he heard the pause followed by the cackling he realized he must have been talking to the other gamers online. “Okay, okay! Have justcallmeL guard the flag while I’m gone. We should be fine, lemoncandyboy still has possession of the enemy’s tank.” Hoya couldn’t help but chuckle to himself; the fact that these people took the fictional game so seriously amused him.

 

“Dongwoo, I can get your drink so you don’t have to leave your game. It seems pretty serious, I wouldn’t want you to lose the flag.”

 

Dongwoo smiled warmly, completely missing the sarcasm, and shook his head. “Oh, it’s fine. My squadron deals with this kind of stuff all the time! chodingyeol and justcallmeL actually live together and are boyfriends, and sometimes they can get pretty distracted and the rest of us have to pick up the slack.” Hoya blinked again and Dongwoo burst into another fit of loud laughter. “Ya! It’s not my fault that the two of you are perverts! You’re lucky that you’re so good at recon missions or I would have gotten rid of you a long time ago, especially when you forget to mute your mics. And I’m talking to my new roomie.”

 

Dongwoo beckoned him closer and held out the mic to him expectantly. “Um… hi guys. I’m Hoya. Nice to meet you?” He looked at Dongwoo quizzically and the elder took the headset back. He seemed to be listening and then a pretty grin spread across his face.

 

“Yeah, I know. The accent is adorable! His face is as cute as his voice. And don’t get any ideas lemoncandyboy he’s mine! I’ll be back!” With that Dongwoo pulled off his headset and turned to Hoya. “Do you want a drink too?”

 

Hoya declined politely, his cheeks a little pink at the other’s compliment. “You’re going to spoil me. You’ve already made me dinner so I think I won’t push it.”

 

Dongwoo shrugged his shoulders with a smile. “Suit yourself, but I promise I really don’t mind! It’s your first day here so I want it to be memorable!” Hoya assured Dongwoo that he really didn’t need anything so the blonde pulled off his blanket to stand up.

 

Now, this doesn’t seem like that big of a deal. And with any normal roommate, it wouldn’t be. However, it was Dongwoo’s choice of outfit that was previously hiding underneath the blanket that was the problem, or the lack of one for better words.

 

Dongwoo was naked. Dongwoo was standing right next to him. Dongwoo was _naked_ and standing right next to him. Dongwoo was _naked_ and standing right next him and acting as if this wasn’t at all out of the ordinary. Hoya’s brain short-circuited.

 

Dongwoo was built like a god damn sculpture. His body was made up of all these defined lines travelling across smooth skin. It was pale and unblemished; so enticing that Hoya had to clench his fists to prevent his hands from reaching out to find out if it was as soft as it seemed. And Hoya really tried not to look at what was between his legs, but it was _right there_ and kind of at his eye level since he was still sitting on the couch and _holy shit._

 

Dongwoo was lean and flexible; a fact Hoya became aware of when Dongwoo began to stretch after being seated in one position for so long. He reached his arms up all the way above his head and stood up on his tiptoes, before releasing all of the tension with a sigh.

 

Hoya was struck speechless as he watched Dongwoo make his way to the kitchen; reaching for a cup, adding the ice cubes, pouring the soda into the glass. Dongwoo took a nice long drink, his Adam’s apple bobbing distractingly as he swallowed. He made a sound of satisfaction and licked his lips, before topping off his glass one more time. He placed the two-liter of soda back in the fridge and made his way back to the couch to rejoin his game.

In the nude.

What. The. Fuck.

 

* * *

 

 

Naturally, Hoya retreated the nearest bathroom to have the quickest cold shower to deal with the raging problem below his waist. Sure he had thought Dongwoo was attractive before moving in, had maybe even considered asking out the older guy in the past; but he decided against it since were roommates. But things had changed very quickly once that blanket came off. Now Hoya couldn’t look at the other male without imagining _everything_ the blonde had to offer (which was so very much that it physically pained Hoya).

 

Thinking of his roommate wasn’t helping him to calm down at all; if anything it was just making him hotter. Hoya begrudgingly pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a tee, cautiously making his way to the kitchen with his still wet hair somewhat obscuring his vision. Dongwoo was still where he left him, but thankfully covered by the blanket again. Hoya cheered internally at his good luck, and quickly moved to grab a water bottle. He was about to escape back to his room when a sudden roar from the blonde stopped him in his tracks.

 

“Hell yeah! Killing spree! Take that blue team!” Dongwoo had jumped off the couch in his excitement, and once again the blanket fell the floor; exposing his very nice backside to Hoya’s desperate eyes. The brunette gulped nervously, trying not to stare at the plump ass but lost his cool once Dongwoo _bent over_ to pick up the blanket from the floor. He choked on the water, spitting it out painfully as he tried to regain control of his breathing.

 

Dongwoo turned around at the sound, taking in Hoya’s disheveled appearance. “Oh Hoya! I didn’t know you were there! Do you need some help?”

 

Dongwoo was somewhat covering his front but that didn’t stop Hoya from enjoying the side view, and all he could see were thighs, thighs, _thighs._ “NO! Just… stay there! I’m fine! I’m going to bed!” Hoya scurried away to the safety of his room, slamming the door behind him and locking the door for good measure. He prayed to the heavens that Dongwoo hadn’t noticed his boner, and let his head fall into his hands in despair.

 

* * *

 

The rest of the week was no better. Hoya had hoped that Dongwoo just had a knack for playing video games in the nude, but he was horribly wrong. The moment the blonde got home his clothes came off. Hoya hoped that being exposed to that perfect body so often would lessen its impact, or that he would build up some sort of sexual tolerance to Dongwoo’s charms; alas, Hoya had no such luck.

 

The sad reality was that Dongwoo was completely secure in his body, and felt no shyness or shame in showing it off. Hoya had tried to subtlely imply that maybe it would be for the best if they both kept their clothes on around each other one morning when Dongwoo knocked on his door to wake him up for the day. _We’re both men, it’s nothing you haven’t seen before! And I just feel much more comfortable and free this way. I’ve got some left over meat in the fridge, would you like some sausage for breakfast?_ Needless to say Hoya declined the breakfast, immediately retreating to the bathroom to suffer another cold shower at the thoughts of Dongwoo and sausages in the same sentence.

 

Yeah. _Yeah._ And just when Hoya thought his life couldn’t possibly get any worse, Dongwoo turned out to be a skinship freak. It wasn’t just hugging; the latter was obsessed with touching Hoya in general. He had been fondled and caressed more times in the past week than he had been by any of his previous boyfriends combined _._ Dongwoo had no concept of personal space or privacy. For Dongwoo it was only proper to finish a conversation with a firm grab of Hoya’s ass or a quick squeeze on his thigh. Thus Hoya spent an uncomfortable amount of his time trying to dodge Dongwoo’s grabby hands to hide in the security of his bedroom. Hoya declared the area a “Dongwoo free zone” after waking up to find the blonde climbing into his bed naked and demanding cuddles.

 

Hoya was a reasonable person, but his self control had its limits. Those limits were reached the moment Hoya saw Dongwoo in all of his glory.

 

Yeah… Hoya was absolutely fucked.

 

* * *

 

It was finally the weekend, so Hoya let himself indulge by sleeping in. He woke up feeling rested and relaxed for what felt like the first time in forever. He had actually managed to avoid Dongwoo completely the past couple of days; the blonde had a big test coming up and had spent most of his time locked in his room studying. It was like the angels were smiling down upon Hoya, granting him a temporary break from the insanity (and the uncomfortable, incessant boners).

 

As much as Hoya wanted to spend the rest of the day in his comfortable bed, he had important plans for today that couldn’t be ignored. He hadn’t been able to find any free time during the weekdays; having to juggle moving in, schoolwork, sleeping, and avoiding the sexual napalm that was his roommate. It had proved to be a tiring affair. But he woke up this morning feeling energetic and that was just what he needed; after all he had plans to murder Sunggyu today.

 

The journey to his hyung’s new place was quick, only a couple bus stops away. Hoya stepped up to the front door of the apartment, ringing the doorbell and whistling a tune. After a short minute the door opened to reveal Sunggyu; sporting a serious case of bedhead and still clad in his pajamas. Apparently Hoya wasn’t the only one who had slept in on this wonderful day.

 

“Hoya? What are you doing here?” Sunggyu was a little perplexed; they were close but they weren’t the type to show up on each other’s doorstep unannounced. Regardless, he stepped aside and invited Hoya in.

 

Sunggyu closed and locked the door behind him, and squawked in surprise when he turned around to find Hoya right in his face. Hoya stepped closer, backing him into the door with no escape. “Oh, you know. I was out and about, and just so happened to find myself in your neighborhood. Which is just my luck, because I’m here to kill you.”

 

“Wae?! What did I do?” Sunggyu was beginning to get a little more than nervous; Hoya had a crazy glint in his eyes.

 

“If there was no you, then Woohyun would still be living in Dongwoo’s apartment, and there would never have been an empty room, and I would still be a sane, logical person. But _no._ You just had to ask that tree to move in with you, and now look what you’ve done!”

 

Sunggyu decided this situation was getting far too risky. “Woohyunnie! Your best friend is here and threatening my life! Help!” He tried to make an escape, but his attempt was futile; Hoya had him trapped at the door and was demanding that he throw Woohyun out, or suffer the consequences.

 

Woohyun had been relaxing in bed after a particularly nice session of morning sex, when the doorbell rang. He was wondering what was taking his boyfriend so long to return to bed when he heard the cry for help. So when walked into the living room to find his boyfriend cowering under his best friend, he was more than a little confused. “What in the hell is going on in here?!”

 

Hoya rounded on him, and Sunggyu used the opportunity to scurry out of his clutches. “What does it look like?! That hamster hyung destroyed my life and he has to pay!”

 

Woohyun turned to look at Sunggyu, but the elder threw up his hands in confusion. “I have no idea what he’s talking about! I answered the next door and the next thing I know he’s claiming that I’ve ruined his life for making you move in with me.”

 

Woohyun let out a sigh of exasperation; it was too early for this shit and he was _this_ close to convincing Sunggyu to go for a round two before they were interrupted by Hoya. “What the fuck Hoya, are you on drugs or something?”

 

“Yes! I’ve been under the influence of Jang Dongwoo for the past _week_ and there is no recovery in sight! And this never would have happened if you hadn’t managed to make him commit to you.” Hoya shook his head in distaste at Sunggyu. “You were supposed to be the reasonable hyung, how could you fall for someone so greasy and idiotic?”

 

“Hey, you asshole I’m right here and I can hear you!” Woohyun complained, throwing a pillow from the couch at Hoya’s head.

 

Hoya ignored him, collapsing to the couch to wax poetic. “I remember junior year like it was yesterday. Sunggyu hyung was so innocent then; just a hardworking senior who tutored on the side to try and make ends meet. Woohyun was the campus manwhore, snatching up any piece of ass that was unlucky enough to cross his path.” Hoya got another pillow in the face for that one, but he continued on. “Things made so much more sense back then. But of course Woohyun just had to start failing physics like a dumbass, thus requiring a tutor to pass the class. And then suddenly he stopped caring about the easy freshman lays, setting his sights only on his ‘pretty little tutor with the fuckable ass’. And yes, that’s how he described you.”

 

Sunggyu smacked Woohyun, who vehemently denied that he had ever used those words, but the guilty blush on his cheeks told an entirely different story. “But somewhere along the way of trying to get in your pants, that idiot fell in love with you. He gave up all of his old player tendencies to happily become your domesticated, civilized boyfriend.”

 

“What is your point Hoya!” Woohyun demanded, rubbing the spot of his arm where Sunggyu had painfully smacked him.

 

“My point is that if you never would have met Sunggyu, then you would still be living with Dongwoo! And I wouldn’t have moved in!” Hoya stated matter of factly.

 

“Then kill Woohyun! He’s the one that chose to leave and lived with Dongwoo in the first place! So it’s his fault, not mine!” Sunggyu crossed his arms in a huff.

 

“Baby, how could you say that? Hoya was just embellishing about the past, I seriously liked you from the start! Your ass was just a very soft, sexy bonus…” Woohyun got a little distracted, his eyes drawn to the delectable curvy piece of perfection covered by the tight pajama bottoms. He reached out for it, and Sunggyu swatted his hand away.

 

Hoya gave Sunggyu a look of judgment when he rolled his eyes at Woohyun. “No sympathy hyung. This is what you signed up for.”

 

Woohyun pouted. “For the record, Hoya was the one who said your ass was fuckable first, I just agreed because it just so happens to be a fact! And why does it matter if I moved out anyway? Dongwoo is your friend and I know for a fact that he is a good roommate, so what the hell is the problem?”

 

Hoya eyes got the crazy look again. “The problem? _The problem?!_ The problem is that he can’t keep his damn clothes on! He spends like 99% of the time at the apartment butt ass naked!”

 

Woohyun avoided eye contact. “Oh that.”

 

“Yes, _oh that._ I mean, anyone with eyes can see that Dongwoo is an attractive guy. But I told myself that I wouldn’t try anything or make a move on him since we were going to be living together. But he freaking prances around the apartment in the nude like it’s no big deal and it’s driving me crazy! And he’s all touchy feely and constantly invading my personal space and I’m just going to lose it!”

 

“Let me get this straight. You come over here threatening to kill me, simply because Dongwoo made you horny and you aren’t getting any? Woohyun you should kill him instead!” Sunggyu ordered angrily.

 

Woohyun had enough of all the noise. “Okay can everyone just quit it with the death threats and the shouting! Although, I will not hesitate to kick some ass if you ever come in here acting like that again Hoya. And that’s just Dongwoo being Dongwoo! It’s his way of being friendly.”

 

“Friendly?! Friends don’t show friends their dicks!”

 

“Well, I doubt he purposely showed you his dick. He was probably freely going about his business like it was any other day. It’s not his fault if you are a pervert and chose to stare at it.” Sunggyu chimed in.

 

“If he wasn’t naked then I never would have thought of his dick in the first place!”

 

“Debatable. Dongwoo is pretty much exactly your type.” Woohyun disagreed, and Hoya felt like pulling his hair out.

 

“I just don’t understand how you managed to live with him for all of junior year without jumping him at least once!” Hoya complained.

 

“Well… I never said that.” Woohyun admitted, and Hoya’s mouth fell open in shock. “Don’t judge me, you’ve seen him naked! And we all know that I have a weakness for a nice round ass.”

 

Hoya turned to Sunggyu with his mouth still gaping. “Are you _hearing_ this?”

 

Sunggyu shrugged nonchalantly. “It’s not like this is new information. I was there after all.”

 

“WHAT?!!?”

 

“It’s not like it was on purpose! We had been out drinking before coming home and Dongwoo had just gotten out of the shower and he was all wet and it’s all kind of a blur but somehow we ended up making out but then Sunggyu walked in on us, and then he had to make out with Dongwoo too just so things could be even between us, and you know how handsy Dongwoo can get and oh my god Hoya, breathe!”

 

Hoya was hyperventilating under the weight of this new information. He decided to abandon the apartment, before he seriously lost his shit and ended up murdering the both of them.

 

Sunggyu stared at the front door that Hoya had slammed behind him at his departure. “I’m pretty sure that telling that story to someone on the verge of a mental breakdown due to sexual repression was the opposite of a good idea.”

 

Woohyun couldn’t really bring himself to care, already steering Sunggyu back to their bedroom. “I have a feeling that he won’t be able to repress himself for much longer. Now about that second round…” He whispered, leaning in to capture Sunggyu in a kiss.

 

His lips met Sunggyu firm hand blocking his lips, and he pouted at getting rejected. “Nice try, but hell no. You’ve got a lot of groveling to do to get back in this fuckable ass as you so eloquently put it.”

 

“Baby, come on! Don’t be like that! Would it help if I said that I think you have the best ass in the whole entire world?” Woohyun threw a couple hearts at the luscious backside that he worshipped, hoping the older man would appreciate the praise. Sunggyu strolled into their bedroom and shut the door in Woohyun’s face. Woohyun thought it was safe to assume the answer to his question was a no.

 

* * *

 

 

Hoya was on the bus again, on his way home after fleeing his best friend’s apartment. He felt like his head was about to crack open, after being assaulted with very vivid images of his roommate. Because he _had_ seen Dongwoo naked and wet, and it literally hurt his soul.

 

He could picture it perfectly, because Dongwoo was achingly oblivious to his sex appeal and Woohyun was kind of a predator, recent domestication be damned. His best friend wouldn’t hesitate to push the blonde into the nearest hard surface, plump full lips moving together as they kissed. Woohyun was aggressive so he would take the lead, Dongwoo moaning submissively as Woohyun insisted on deepening the kiss. And he knew his best friend had a thing for hair, so he figured that Woohyun’s fingers had tangled in the pretty blonde locks, controlling and moving Dongwoo’s head in whichever way he saw fit.

 

And he could imagine the look of panic in Dongwoo’s big bright eyes when Sunggyu caught them together; mumbling apologies with wet, swollen lips. He could almost feel Woohyun at Dongwoo’s back, pushing him harder into Sunggyu and urging them to kiss and taste one another. And yeah, Sunggyu would have been crazy not to get involved; who wouldn’t take the chance to kiss those sinful lips and make that tight body shudder under the pressure. Dongwoo, pretty little Dongwoo with his beautiful body and soft skin, caught between the two men and being bended to their wills and _holy fuck now he had a boner on a public bus._

 

He groaned out in frustration, earning him more than a few curious glances from the other riders. He thanked the world for small graces, the sudden break of the bus indicating that he had arrived at his stop. He covered his crotch with his hands and awkwardly shuffled off the bus while refusing to make eye contact with anyone.

 

As he made his way home he cursed the world, because it really wasn’t fucking fair that the two of them got to touch his roommate and he didn’t. And even though they were pretty sexy in their own right, Hoya knew he wouldn’t have gotten so hot and bothered if they had told him they had kissed someone else. It was because it was his roommate, Dongwoo with his pretty lips and sharp eyes that he was so worked up.

 

The blonde just didn’t make any sense. He couldn’t figure Dongwoo out, how a person could be so many different things at one time. How could someone who spent most of their time playing video games and being best friends with people whose face he had never even seen be so fucking sexy? How could he go from one end of the spectrum with that adorable smile and the infectious laugh to drop dead gorgeous with the wild eyes that seemed to see right through him every time they were alone together? How could someone who engages in such little physically activity have such a beautiful body? How could Hoya be so insanely attracted to someone in such a short period of time?

 

Jang fucking Dongwoo; the enigma, the bane of his existence, the person he wanted more than anything. He was his roommate, his friend, his crush who he wasn’t supposed to have.

 

Hoya didn’t understand what he had done to deserve this. He pulled out his keys and unlocked the front door; removing his shoes with a heavy heart and an uncomfortable situation in his pants. _Again._

 

He figured that Dongwoo would be in his typical spot on the couch, playing his game and unknowingly ruining Hoya’s life. But the couch was strangely empty, the blanket of doom innocently folded on the armrest.

 

He heard the sounds in the kitchen, and he tried to tiptoe into his bedroom when a blonde head popped into his vision. “You’re home! Come into the kitchen I want you to try something!”  And Hoya wanted to decline and escape to his room, but Dongwoo sounded so happy to see him. So he walked into the kitchen cautiously, and just when he thought Dongwoo couldn’t possibly shock him even more he sees _this._

 

Dongwoo isn’t naked this time, oh no. He’s scantily covered in a frilly apron and he’s mixing batter for some sort of chocolate creation. “I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever and I miss you! So I just thought I’d make you some cupcakes.”

 

The world is a cruel, _cruel_ place; Hoya is on the verge of death and Dongwoo is baking fucking cupcakes. He’s struck dumb, openly staring at the flimsy piece of material that is a sad excuse for an apron. Dongwoo notices, and he fingers the edge of it happily.

 

“Oh, do you like my apron? Woohyun got it for me for my birthday, because he knows that green is my favorite color! And look, it even says kiss me, which is really cute even though it’s down by the crotch.”

 

Hoya’s soul cries, and he curses Woohyun to the deepest pits of hell. And he’s so caught up in his mental breakdown that he doesn’t even sense his roommate getting closer until he’s suddenly right in front of him.

 

Dongwoo sticks one of the long fingers of the hands that Hoya so admires into the batter, scooping up some of the chocolate from the mixing bowl on the counter to sample it for himself, humming in appreciation at the flavor. And then he’s holding out his hand in front of Hoya’s mouth, offering him a try. “Would you like a taste?” He says, those big eyes sparkling and Hoya is so fucking done.

 

So he does have a taste, right off of Dongwoo’s tongue and it’s so fucking sweet. And Dongwoo squeaks in surprise at first, but then his mouth is opening and he’s kissing back so desperately that it makes Hoya breathless. It turns out that the blonde hair is just as soft as he imagined, so he grips it tighter to pull the smaller man closer. His size feels just right as he molds into Hoya’s body, gripping his shoulder with the hand that is free of chocolate.

 

When Hoya pulls away his eyes notice how perfectly proportionate Dongwoo’s lips are; how the top is just as full as the bottom and he feels the need to touch them again, to feel them instead of looking, just to be sure his theory is correct. And it is, the lips are so very soft and the little gasps that escape them when they part for air are absolutely addictive.

 

Hoya is consumed by the kisses, each one seemingly longer than the last and he can’t even bring himself to feel sorry for jumping the other, because when he pulls back Dongwoo has such a look in his eyes; it’s lust, excitement, and adoration all rolled into one and in the haze Hoya stops to consider that the other has done nothing but go out of his way this week to make Hoya happy, trying to take care of him. Dongwoo was in the process of baking him fucking cupcakes before he walked in and if that isn’t the most precious thing he’s ever encountered than he is a dirty liar.

 

But he doesn’t say that, he simply takes the chocolate covered fingertip between his lips, sucks off the sweet substance as he stares into the widening brown eyes. Hoya raises both of his hands to cup Dongwoo’s face; leaning down to touch their foreheads together as he forces out the next words.

  
“Tell me to leave. Tell me to go to my bedroom and lock the door.” He whispers, his lips ghosting over the other’s mouth.

 

“Why?” Dongwoo responds, and Hoya thinks that it’s so sexy that he’s already breathless and still somewhat clueless to the effect he has on him.

 

“Because I’ve spent practically every free moment of the past week dreaming about fucking you. My self control is practically nonexistent and you are wearing an apron baking me cupcakes like some god damn housewife and if you don’t tell me to stop I’m going to have my way with you.” The fingers on Hoya’s shoulder tighten, and Dongwoo looks away with a blush.

 

“You should go to your room.” Dongwoo whispers, and Hoya immediately steps back. He might be so horny that it hurts right now, but he couldn’t take it if he forced the blonde do something he didn’t want to. He’s about to turn away when Dongwoo grabs his wrist. “You should take me with you.”

 

Hoya doesn’t need to hear anymore. He literally tosses Dongwoo over his shoulder to carry him to his bedroom and it feels fucking primal but he does it on purpose because he wants the other to know that it is fucking _on_ once they get to the bed.

 

Hoya can’t resist the urge to caress that ass that has been teasing him since day one, and the yelp he gets in response just makes him walk faster. He kicks the door closed behind him and deposits Dongwoo on the bed. He bounces before his body settles, his hair a mess and his limbs sprawled out in every direction. Hoya can see how hard Dongwoo is through the apron, and he wastes no time in shedding his clothes.

 

Dongwoo stays where he is, watching Hoya strip with heavy lidded eyes. Despite the fact that Hoya has seen Dongwoo nude countless times, the situation doesn’t go both ways. Dongwoo’s eyes are eating him up, running over his frame with an outright appreciation that makes Hoya’s cock twitch.

 

Hoya grabs hold of his member, pumping it a couple of times before making his way closer. The movement seems to spur Dongwoo into action, and he crawls to the edge of the bed on all fours. His pretty hands reaching out to hold onto Hoya’s sides, guiding him to where he wants him.

 

Dongwoo is adorably eager, wrapping his fingers around the hard length in front of him, looking up at Hoya as if he is asking permission. Hoya chuckles at that because only Dongwoo would think that he needs to ask, and he runs a finger across the full lips to answer the unspoken question.

 

Hoya lets out a broken moan as the wet tongue slides over his length. Dongwoo is teasing, running his tongue over the head in an agonizingly slow pace but Hoya can’t really find it in himself to complain; the view is too good, the long curve of Dongwoo’s spine on display with a single string tied into a bow right above his ass.

 

The image of Dongwoo is downright sinful, the blonde wrapping those soft lips around his cock, sucking with a level of pressure that makes his cheeks hollow. One of his hands holds onto Hoya’s hip, and the other stays wrapped around the base of his cock to steady his rhythm.

 

And it feels so, _so_ good; Hoya can’t stop himself from tangling his fingers in the other’s hair again, urging him to move just a tiny bit faster and take him just a little bit deeper. Dongwoo comes off his cock for a short second, swirling his tongue around the tip before diving right back in. His eyes don’t waver, the wild gaze and dilated pupils more mesmerizing than Hoya could have ever imagined. And he’s torn because there are almost too many beautiful things to look at in front of him, so he settles on returning the gaze and focusing on the lewd sounds that Dongwoo is making.

 

“You’ve been doing this on purpose, haven’t you?” The rumble of laughter feels quite pleasant, and he watches him pull off his cock with a smile. Dongwoo giggles, he fucking _giggles,_ and slightly sucks on the tip while he shakes his head no. It’s absolutely mind boggling to Hoya, who doesn’t understand how one can even manage to look innocent while in the middle of a blowjob.

 

“You’re just so… frustrating. So beautifully frustrating.” He says, brushing the bangs out of Dongwoo’s face and running his hands over the long graceful neck. “Do you even know what you’re doing to me?” He whispers, and Dongwoo’s eyes flicker at the question. The words feel almost too honest, even to Hoya who knows that he is completely falling under the pretty boy’s spell.

 

Dongwoo shifts away from him, and sits back on his heels. He looks somewhat nervous, his eyes candid as he stares up at Hoya. “Can you… will you kiss me again?”

 

How is this boy even real? It’s ridiculous, _Dongwoo_ is ridiculous and how could he even be anxious to ask him that? It makes Hoya’s knees feel weak because the man crouched on his knees wearing nothing but an apron and a shy grin is so overwhelmingly complex that Hoya can’t help but be desperate to figure him out.

 

So Hoya doesn’t try to, not now anyway; he just urges the other to scoot up his bed and get comfortable on his pillows. He takes a small moment to appreciate how beautifully Dongwoo’s pale skin contrasts with the purple sheets, and then he leans down to feel the now swollen lips.

 

The kiss makes Hoya dizzy, because he can taste himself on Dongwoo’s tongue and there is an underlying sweetness of chocolate from the long forgotten cupcakes. And the fabric of Dongwoo’s apron feels nice on his skin, the soft lace of the ruffles making Hoya shiver. And the man underneath him is so vocal, moaning into the kiss and wrapping his legs around Hoya’s waist.

 

When they break apart to catch their breath, Dongwoo runs his lips over Hoya’s jawline. “Fuck me.” He whispers, the soft spoken command anything but. Hoya grabs his chin to force their eyes to connect, and he can see in the other’s eyes that this is truly what he wants. So he pulls away from him and reaches into the nightstand, fumbling until he gets the items he needs.

 

He shifts down to get comfortable in between his legs, quickly lubing up his fingers and pressing a soft kiss to the inside of Dongwoo’s knee as a warning. The blonde nods above him, and Hoya pushes in the first finger. It doesn’t take long to stretch him; Dongwoo is surprisingly relaxed and he makes these cute little whining noises each time Hoya pushes his fingers in. And normally Hoya would take the opportunity to tease his partner, but today he doesn’t have the patience for foreplay.

 

Apparently he’s not alone in these thoughts; Dongwoo is flicking his hips and whispering pleas for Hoya to hurry up and fuck him, and he’d be damned if he didn’t give Dongwoo what he wanted. He puts on the condom in record time, slicks himself up, and firmly pushes in.

 

Dongwoo lets out a loud groan, his nails raking down Hoya’s back as he tries to adjust to the intrusion. Hoya kisses him again, coaxing his tongue into a heated dance to distract him from the temporary pain. A couple minutes later Hoya feels the subtle shift of hips, and he starts to work his length in and out of the other.

 

Hoya likes how needy Dongwoo is in bed; the boy beneath him whimpers loudly, begs desperately, and constantly demands more, more, more. He gives it to him, not holding back in the least, driving his hips into him at a fierce pace.

 

Dongwoo thrashes around underneath him, grabs Hoya’s ass and tries to physically push him deeper, and it turns Hoya on so much. He looks like pure sex, eyes half closed in pleasure and mouth permanently open. Hoya drills into him, fucks him in a way that the other won’t soon be able to forget. He pours all of his emotions into it; each thrust driven by the overwhelming frustration and pent up lust that was entirely the blonde’s fault.

 

He grabs onto the smooth thigh, pushing it roughly to the mattress to spread him wide open. Dongwoo moans at the change, grinding his hips harder onto the thick length moving inside of him. He pulls him down into a kiss, panting hotly against his mouth as they moved together.

 

“Can I ride you?” He asks before briefly tugging on Hoya’s lips.

 

Hoya doesn’t even bother to answer; he just buries himself into that tight heat and flips them over. Dongwoo’s a little shaken at the suddenness of the switch, but he gains his bearings quickly.

 

He places his palms onto Hoya’s chest and pushes himself upright, giving Hoya a dazzling smile that makes him tighten his grip on the other’s hips. Hoya helps him rise and fall, encouraging him to quicken his pace to seek out his release.

 

The sight is almost too dirty; the apron shifted up to reveal a stiff cock and his head thrown completely back. Dongwoo arches his spine and takes him deeper, grinding down on Hoya’s length with a purpose.

 

And even though the pretty piece of fabric is really nice, Hoya wants to see all of that smooth pale skin. So he runs a hand up the other’s thigh to reach around his back, untying the bow and pulling it off to expose all of him. Both of his hands move up his stomach, feeling the muscles clench with the effort of each thrust.

 

Hoya’s fingers trail over his nipples, pulling and twisting until they are hard to the touch. Dongwoo’s whining again, little whimpers coming out of pretty lips as he bounces. His own hand wraps around his cock, pumping in time with the thrusts. Hoya thinks it’s probably the hottest thing he’s ever seen; the blonde using his hand and Hoya’s cock to pleasure himself just the way he likes it.

 

He feels that desperation building in his stomach again, so he takes matters into his own hands; thrusting upwards into the other’s tight entrance. And just when he thinks that he’s heard all of the delicious sounds the blonde can make, he hits that spot inside of Dongwoo that makes him literally scream. Hoya holds his hips firmly in place, rocking into that spot at a relentless pace. Dongwoo’s nails are digging into Hoya’s chest, and he’s so close to his completion that he can’t help but moan for more.

 

It doesn’t take long then, and Dongwoo comes with a broken cry of Hoya’s name. His arms buckle under the pleasure, and Hoya pulls him down so their chests can be pressed together. He finds his lips again, not even properly kissing but he enjoys the feel of Dongwoo’s lips anyway.

 

Their breath mingles together and it’s so hot in the room; Hoya knows he won’t last much longer. He rolls them over again, hiking up Dongwoo’s leg and pounding into him with a sole goal in mind. Dongwoo’s still making those obscene noises, Hoya’s name mixed in here and there as he continues to get fucked.

 

“You drive me crazy.” Hoya tells him, but he smiles as he says it; his cock buried in the blonde's addictive heat.

 

“You like it. You like me.” Dongwoo responds, his voice hoarse and his hands tangled in the sheets.

 

“Yeah.” He moans into the skin, biting down roughly on the perfect neck just to hear Dongwoo moan. The blonde’s body clenches down on his member, and it’s so fucking tight that Hoya falls over the edge. He groans Dongwoo’s name in return, riding out his orgasm with a lazy flick of his hips.

 

He pulls out softly, rolling off of Dongwoo’s body. They both stare at the ceiling; completely worn out and ridiculously satisfied. The silence is comfortable; the only noise is the faint sound of two of them regulating their breathing.

 

Hoya grabs the nearest shirt in his vicinity, and cleans off Dongwoo before taking care of himself. He doesn't see it, but Dongwoo smiles at the sweet gesture. Hoya collapses back on the bed right on top of the sheets, and then pulls him close without a second thought. Dongwoo curls into him, entangling their legs together.

 

“I’m really glad you took off my apron. I would have been so sad if I got come on it.” Dongwoo muses out loud; Hoya looks at him incredulously, but figures that he shouldn’t be all that surprised because it is such a _Dongwoo_ thing to say.

 

“And I’m really happy that you got rid of the “Dongwoo free zone” rule. I’ve wanted to cuddle with you all week.” He says happily, snuggling into Hoya’s warmth.

 

Hoya has to smile at this, because in a way they sort of balance each other out.  He tightens his arms around the smaller body, and settles in to fall asleep holding Dongwoo; he’s got a feeling this will be how their nights will end from now on.  
  
And right when he is about to slip into a well deserved sleep, Dongwoo suddenly sits up with a shout. "Hoya! I forgot about the cupcakes!"

Hoya cradles his head in disbelief at the legitimate concern in Dongwoo's tone. He assures him that he doesn't need them, but Dongwoo still looks adorably troubled about it. He promises that he will make _two_ batches for Hoya to make up for it when they wake up from their nap, and then lays back down and promptly falls asleep.

Hoya blinks. Well, at least his relationship with his roommate will always be interesting.

* * *

 

 *Bonus (Boyfriends)

 

It’s already getting cold outside again, and Hoya absolutely detests it. He’s never been a fan of winter, and Dongwoo is that unreasonable kind of person who doesn’t believe in turning on the heater. He claimed that it makes the electricity bill outrageously high, and when Hoya tried to argue that it was probably his incessant video game addiction that led to the increased bill Dongwoo chose to respond by blowing him and that had pretty much been the end of that argument.

 

Too add insult to injury, it’s not like he can even indulge in cuddling with his boyfriend to fight the cold while at the apartment. Dongwoo felt very strongly about not messing around during his video games, which meant that Hoya had to keep his hands to himself.

 

Dongwoo still ran around naked despite the season, opting to just drag his blanket around with him whenever he needed to temporarily abandon his beloved spot on the couch. This week has been particularly hard for Hoya, literally, because the new version of Call of Duty has just been released. The blonde only really leaves the couch for bathroom breaks and to attend class. He stays up so late playing the game that by the time he joins Hoya in bed he’s too worn out to do anything but sleep. Hoya feels like he’s travelled back in time to when he first moved in; tortured by the beautiful body that was teasingly just out of reach.

 

Hoya strengthened his resolve, determined that once he got home he would take what was rightfully his, i.e. Dongwoo’s ass. He planned his attack throughout the bus ride, laughing to himself and completely oblivious to the judgmental stares thrown his direction.

 

Dongwoo was right where he expected to find him; wrapped up in his blanket with his headset in place. His eyes were focused completely on the screen, his nimble fingers moving over the controller like second nature.

 

He slid next to him on the couch, and laid his head on the blonde’s shoulder. “I'm home babe. I missed you.” He whispered, leaning in for a kiss. Dongwoo mumbled back a greeting, turning his head to facilitate Hoya’s kiss while keeping his eyes on the screen. Yeah, Hoya was done with this.

 

“Remember that story you told me about overhearing chodingyeol and justcallmeL?” He whispered, scooting in closer to his unsuspecting boyfriend. Dongwoo gave him a distracted yes, his focus still on the game. “Well I’m about to give them some ammunition against you.” Dongwoo mumbled another yes, clearly indicating he wasn’t paying the slightest bit of attention to what Hoya was saying. But Hoya would make him regret that.

 

He pushed the coffee table back and out of the way, making room for his body on the floor in front of Dongwoo. He shifted onto his knees in front of his roommate. “Last chance babe. Turn off the game or suffer the consequences.”

 

Dongwoo’s eyes flickered down for just a moment, taking in Hoya’s new position. “Hoya, I’m in the middle of something.”

 

Hoya smiled up at him, flashing his canines. “Yeah, I am too. You should probably mute your mic.” Hoya had removed the blanket with one fierce pull, and he tugged Dongwoo to the edge of the couch by his thighs.

 

“Hoya, what- _oh, fuck._ ” Hoya had taken the other’s cock into his mouth, enjoying the way it hardened and grew inside of his hot cavern. Dongwoo looked like a deer in the headlights, his eyes shifting between the television and Hoya. “What- Oh no, it’s nothing guys. _Oh god, please._ I’m fine I swear and-” He let a rather loud moan, as Hoya had pushed in a finger into the too tight entrance. Dongwoo was squirming in his seat, unable to control his body or his volume. Hoya could almost imagine the questions coming through the headset; Dongwoo sounded rather hot and bothered.

 

Hoya pushed in another finger, and Dongwoo finally gave in. “Fuck it, I have to go. I’m so sorry, I’ll be back-” Hoya sucked harshly and twisted his fingers at that, and Dongwoo immediately changed his tune. “I just have to go, bye!”

 

Hoya laughed out loud at his boyfriend’s predicament, knowing that his gamer friends knew exactly when was going on between them. Dongwoo looked positively livid, which Hoya found to be even sexier. He pulled Hoya into quite an aggressive kiss before pushing him away.

 

“The guys are never going to let me live that down!” Dongwoo growled; his eyes angry but his hips already moving subconsciously to take the fingers in deeper.

 

He narrowed his eyes at Hoya, upset that he had interrupted his game and managed to make him so turned on. “You better make this worth it.”

 

Hoya laughed at Dongwoo’s threat, bending him over the couch to do just that.  
  



End file.
